Another person with a curse
by Vanskaterangel33
Summary: i'm not good a sumaries so please read story though and review it
1. Another person with a curse Chap 1

Fruits Basket

Scene Tohru's class has a new student and she is talking with her.

"Hi, I'm Tohru Honda and these are my friends, Uotani and Hanajima."

"Hi, my name is Keiko nice to met you."

"Sometime your going to have to play(i cant remember the name of the game but i will fix it as soon as i find out)with us.

"Oh, I want you to met my other friends."

"Hey, Kyo, Yuki, Momijc, and Haru I want to meet Keiko."

"Hi, I'm Yuki Sohma."

"I'm Momijc."

"I'm Haru"

"I'm Kyo."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Keiko come sit with me and all of them on the roof after school today is that okay?"

"I have no plans sure why not."

They all get to the roof.

"Hi everyone sorry I'm late."

"Hey its okay"

"What do you think about school so far?"

"Well, the teachers are okay but today a group of girls came running up to me and started to this list of rules like I can't talk to "Prince" Yuki and some other crap."

"Yeah, they all have this club for Yuki it's really scary"

"Talk about scary"

They all began to laugh.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, Momijc I have one brother his name is, Shiyo and he is a pain in the ass too. We fight a lot also."

"Is like Kyo and Yuki."

"They don't fight a lot at school well at least not around me so far."

"Are you all related?"

"Yeah we're all related but not Tohru she is just a real good friend of ours."

"Does anyone have the Social Studies notes for the test they said I had to take it."

"I do I could help you study if you want."

"That would be great thanks Yuki."

"No problem."

"Well we better get going so we'll see you tomorrow. Bye bye"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am working on Chapter 2 so it will be out soon.


	2. Another person with a curse Chap 2

Fruits Basket Chapter 2

Scene: Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Keiko are walking home

"Tohru, where do you live?"

"Well, it's a long story but I'll tell you it though"

Tohru is telling Keiko about how she lives with the Sohmas and about her mother dying and her living in a tent. Kyo and Yuki are talking but they aren't arguing.

"So what do you about the new girl?" asked Kyo

"I think she is nice but there is something very mysterious about her though."

"I was thinking the same thing about her too."

"Well, Keiko this is our house."

"Cool."

"Shigure-san were home and I want you to meet somebody."

"Hi Tohru-chan, and who might be this young lady?"

"This is my friend Keiko and Keiko this is Shigure-san."

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too."

"Here are the notes on the Social Studies test."

"Thanks Yuki-kun."

Keiko turns around and bumps into Kyo but he didn't change into his Zodiac form. Tohru, Shigure, Yuki and expaselly Kyo were shocked.

"Oh, sorry Kyo-kun."

"It's alright." Said Kyo as he looked at everybody.

"Wow, thank was pretty weird."

"What's weird?" Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru said in unison.

"Did I say that out loud? Oh my, but since I menttion it I guess I could tell you."

"While you tell us what's weird I'll get some snacks."

"Thanks Shigure"

"Okay, I'll tell you but u promise you wont tell anyone."

"We promise."

"When I was born someone but this curse or something on me. The curse is when I am hugged or I bump into the oppiste gender I turn into my Zodiac form. For some odd reason when I bump into Kyo I didn't change. It's the same way with my brother, Shiyo too, that's why I said wow that was weird."

"Talk about weird."

"Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru-chan come here for a second."

"Yes, Shigure-san?"

"Do you think that we should tell Keiko about the curse?"

"I don't know why won't you ask Hatori, isn't he in charge of brainwasing who ever sees us change into our Zodiac form."

"That's a good idea Kyo! I will go ask him."


	3. Another person with a curse Chap 3

Fruits Basket Chapter 3

Scene: Shigure is walking over to the Main House to see Hatori.

"Hi Hatori can I ask you a question real quick?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Tohru-chan has a friend named Keiko-chan and she........she has the same curse as the Sohma family and so I was just wondering............if.......if I could tell her about the curse? Oh and another thing she bumped into Kyo and he didn't transform."

"That is really weird she isn't even a Sohma. I think if you trust her you can tell her, but don't let Akito find out."

"Okay thanks Hatori."

Shigure is asking Yuki and Kyo if it is okay for Keiko to know about the curse. Tohru and Keiko are reviewing to test, and talking about tricky questions on there.

"Okay I brought some more snacks if anyone wants any."

"Thanks Shigure-san"

"There is something we want to tell you......The Sohma family has the same curse like you....when we are hugged by the opposite sex we change into our zodiac form, but if they are hugged by someone in the Sohma family they don't change."

"But I bump into Kyo-kun I didn't change and Kyo-kun didn't change but why. Do you think I might be related to the Sohma family but someone or something?"

"Maybe I could call your mom or dad and ask. Is that okay with you Keiko?"

"It's fine with me as long as we figure out why I didn't change and Kyo-kun didn't change either."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi is mom there?"

"Yeah hold on"

"Hello"

"Hi mom its Keiko, my friend, Shigure-san has a question for you so hold on."

"Hi Keiko's mom this is Shigure and I was just wondering if you or your husband is related to the Sohma family in any way?"

"Hi Shigure, yes we are my maiden name is Sohma."

"Okay thank you we were just doing a family tree and we.....we where just wondering."

"Okay well bye then."

"Bye."

"Shigure you are such a bad liar" said Kyo laughing at him.

"So is my mom or dad related to the Sohma family?"

"Well, your mom is."

"Do you think that she has the curse?" said Tohru

"Well I don't really know?"

"At least we know that you're related in some way."

"That's good."

"What Zodiac animal are you?" asked Yuki

"I'm the year of the cat. You?"

"I'm year of the rat and Kyo here is the same as you. What about your little brother."

"He is the year of the rat too."


End file.
